


The Third Pachakuti

by JKlog



Series: The Third Pachakuti [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge 636 – prophet.
Series: The Third Pachakuti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544491
Kudos: 3





	The Third Pachakuti

Challenge 636 – prophet

Title: The Third Pachakuti

Author: JKlog

Category: Gen

Word count: 500

A/N: I used the word “prophecy” instead of “prophet”. Thanks to Bluewolf for the wonderful beta read.

Blair was dreaming.

Since Incacha passed the way of the shaman to him, he had had very strange dreams. He didn't understand most of them. But this dream was very clear.

In the dream, he heard a voice that said: "This was the first Pachakuti." He knew about the prophecy of the Pachakuti, which was part of the Aymara religion. He knew that the first Pachakuti had occurred approximately 1500 years before Christ.

He saw a being who seemed human, but he was not. He was a god. The god Tunupa. He was on a raft on Lake Titicaca. The level of the lake's waters had grown terribly, due to a great flood. The god bumped his raft against one of the banks of the Titicaca, opening a winding road that gave rise to a river, which would later be called Desaguadero. The river flowed into two lakes, the Uru Uru and the Poopó. Unfortunately, in doing this, the god died. But this cataclysm resulted in the unification of the ethnic groups that made the Tihuanaco a splendid civilization.

"This was the second Pachakuti," said the voice, which strangely resembled that of Incacha.

He saw two brother peoples at war, the Quechuas and the Aymaras. It was the fifteenth century. The Quechuas believed in only one god, the sun god, and wanted to impose that belief on the Aymaras, who were polytheistic. But the Quechuas failed in their attempt at military conquest and had to negotiate a mutual respect pact with the Aymara gods. The Aymara god Macahuisa accepted the offer of the Inca Tupac Yupanki, and began, little by little, to fall in the form of rain. The men of the rebel communities began to organize, wondering what this phenomenon could mean. Attacking them with his lightning. Macahuisa increased the rain and thus opened streams everywhere, and dragged the members of all these rebel communities together with their torrential waters.

Again, a great flood marked the beginning of a new era. After the floods, peace came between the Quechua and Aymara peoples. The new Inca, Huayna Cápac, son of Tupac Yupanki, led the emerging community state. The empire expanded greatly with great prosperity. Until the Spanish conquerors arrived with their brutal conquest.

"But that's another story," said the voice. “There will be a third Pachakuti when the waters rise again. Watch out.”

Blair woke up.

He looked to the side and saw his alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 3:06 am.

He wondered if those weird dreams he was having were a way of educating him in the art of being a shaman. Would Incacha have anything to do with it?

He didn't know, but, after his classes and if he had time before going to work with Jim, he would go to the library to research the Pachakuti's prophecy. He didn't know how a third Pachakuti would affect him. He lived in Cascade, USA. That would surely take place in Peru and Bolivia. But you never knew. _Life has many turns_, he thought.

……………………..

A/N: Pachakuti ("Earth Change") is a New Era prophesied in the Andean Tradition to begin in our time, during which, the original peoples of America will cease to be oppressed, and there will be a rebirth of the glory of the ancestors.


End file.
